kamenriderziofandomcom-20200214-history
Kuroto Dan/Zi-O
In 2016, was , until the creation of Another Ex-Aid erased the Rider's history. In Kamen Rider Zi-O, he was transformed into an derived from Kamen Rider OOO Tatoba Combo. He now refers himself as . History Kamen Rider Zi-O Due to the alteration of the timeline, most of Kuroto's life as a Rider, such as his first transformation into Genm, his first death and his revival as a Bugster as well the creation of Genm Corp. are negated, due to Sougo obtaining the Ex-Aid Ridewatch earlier. As a result, he is still alive in 2018, retaining his God-complex, psychotic and foolish personalities. As Woz introduces the next legend, he is seen holding his Dangerous Zombie Gashat, as he maniacally laughs alone in his office. Kuroto, donning his royal garb and dubbing himself as , is the CEO of the Dan Foundation. Somewhere in the year 2010, Time Jacker Uhr made a contract with Kuroto to become Another OOO. Using his authority, Kuroto established the Foundation in 2016 after the death of his father, and the Foundation soon grew into a mega corporation within two years. As an Another Rider, he uses cell medals to summon Waste Yummies to subjugate the people. Kuroto holds a press conference and declares that Dan Foundation will rule as a sovereign nation independent from Japan, with all of their properties becoming their own national territory where Japan's own laws become null and void. However, when a member of the National Diet rejects Kuroto's rule, Kuroto tosses a Cell Medal on him to become a Waste Yummy. It is also reported that Kuroto has held a member of the National Diet hostage. After they rescued civilians from Waste Yummies, the three meet Kuroto Dan and he transforms himself into Another OOO as he is about to attack them before the Taka Watchroid suddenly shows up out from nowhere and attacking Another OOO. The Genm Ridewatch suddenly drops from Another OOO while Tsukuyomi sees Another OOO's year number at the back, initially seeing it as 2016 as he escapes into his own castle. While Sougo decides to follow Kuroto, Geiz and Tsukuyomi examine the Genm Ridewatch, which is similar to Ex-Aid's, before traveling back to the year 2016 in order to confront Another OOO. Geiz uses the Genm Ridewatch to become Geiz Genm Armor and manage to defeat Another OOO, but his efforts remain futile as Another OOO revived, as confirmed by Sougo in 2018. Tsukuyomi realizes that Another OOO was not created in 2016, but actually way earlier in 2010, due to Another OOO's digits in the back having slight discrepancy. Back in 2018, as Kuroto decides on the motif of his next royal garb to be based on a zombie, Hina Izumi, an employee of the Foundation, decides to question his rule. Kuroto, applauding her boldness, decides to take her as his queen, but her objections incite the anger of Kuroto. Kuroto is then about to kill Hina, but he was interrupted by an enthusiastic Sougo. After Sougo explained his reason and ambitions, Kuroto was initially vexed by Sougo's idea. Nevertheless, he appoints Sougo as one of his loyal retainers. After observing Zi-O's battle with Geiz, Kuroto promotes Sougo to captain of the royal guard as he orders his Yummy servants to imprison Hina in the same room as the Diet member taken hostage, who turns out to be Eiji Hino. In order to prevent Kuroto Dan from dominating Japan, Sougo has been provided two Ridewatches of OOO (Tatoba and Tajadol Combos respectively) by Eiji, before going to 2010. Zi-O uses the OOO Tatoba Combo Ridewatch to equip OOOArmor and OOO Tajadol Combo Ridewatch on his Time Mazine to defeat Another OOO, rendering Kuroto unconscious after a taunt from Woz. A year later, Kuroto was presumably attacked by Hiryu Kakogawa and had his power of Another OOO taken from him offscreen, as by the start of episode 25, Hiryu can already assume the form of Another OOO. Personality When Ex-Aid's history was erased as a result of the Time Jackers' meddling in 2016 and subsequently obtaining the power of Another OOO six years prior, Kuroto's personality is the same as he was in the series, but has evolved into a power-hungry, ruthless tyrant. An example of this is declaring war against the world and turning anyone into Waste Yummies who are foolish enough to defy him. This display of abuse of power earned him the ire of both Sougo and Woz; the former desiring to be a benevolent ruler with the desire to protect anyone, while the prophet mocks him after being defeated by Sougo and sees Kuroto as a "fertilizer" for his future master's growth to become an demon king after being defeated. Powers and Abilities *'Genius-Level Intellect:' Kuroto has a formidable mind. He is responsible for the creation of all but six Gashats (Mighty Brothers XX, Ju Ju Burger, Maximum Mighty X, Toki Meki Crisis, a second copy of Bakusou Bike, and Taddle Legacy). He has shown an ability to quickly adjust to new situations and predict the actions of other riders almost perfectly, allowing him to almost completely mastermind both Bugster outbreaks. *'Bicycle Proficiency:' He is extremely skilled in bicycling, which allows him to effectively use his Sports Gamer bicycle as both a weapon and a transport to defeat a large group of Gamma Commandos and Superiors, as well as Brave and Snipe. *'Close Combat Skills:' He has proven himself to be a formidable combatant. *'Quick Retreat:' Through unknown means, after he recovered his Shakariki Sports Gashat, he faded into thin air. This is also shown when he decided to save Aranbura and the Collabos Bugsters. He is also able to do so in his civilian form, escaping after he just revealed his true identity as Genm. Weaknesses *'God Complex:' Kuroto suffers from a massive god complex, viewing his work as being of godly quality, which is fueled by his technological prowess and has only worsened with time. This narcissism has proven to be Kuroto's undoing on multiple occasions, often clouding his reasoning and slowing his ability to adjust to unforseen situations. *'Lack of Awareness:' Despite his genius-level intellect, Kuroto completely lacks self-awareness and a sense that the world does not revolve around him. *'OOO Ridewatch': Kuroto as Another OOO can only be destroyed using the power of his Kamen Rider counterpart. Another OOO Another OOO *'Height': 194.0 cm. *'Weight': 86 kg. *'Creator:' Heure *'Year of Origin:' 2010. *'Position of year:' Back. *'Name and position:' "OOO"; chest. is the form taken by Kuruto Dan in the timeline altered by the actions of the Time Jackers. By receiving the OOO Another Watch, he gains the power of Kamen Rider OOO. ::Powers and Abilities *'Animal Abilities:' Like the Kamen Rider he is based on, he has the powers of a hawk, tiger and grasshopper, including large tiger claws that he uses as weapons. *'Cell Medal Reproduction:' In the similar vein to Greeed, Another OOO also can produce cell medals which can be used to create monsters that resemble Waste Yummies, but with higher durability than the originals.https://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/zi-o/enemy/another_ooo/ Kuroto's Yummies are actually described in the official site as "屑ヤミーに似た怪人" or kaijin that resemble Waste Yummies, rather than actual Waste Yummies. Like actual Waste Yummies, they can exist by themselves or with a human host and follow their creator's will. Appearances: Zi-O Episodes 9-10 Equipment Devices *Anotherwatch - Transformation trinket Relationships *Dan Foundation: **Hina Izumi: Hina was one of Dan Foundation workers under Dan Kuroto. Hina was ordered to make Kuroto new royal garment, but she outwardly refuses. Impressed by her tenacity, Kuroto considers to make Hina his Queen, but once again she refuses. Kuroto then about to kill Hina due to her being rebellious to him if Sougo didn't interfere. In the end, Kuroto decides to imprison Hina. **Sougo Tokiwa: Sougo exhibits a fanatical-like admiration upon meeting King Dan Kuroto for the first time since he never met a still-existing King before. Sougo then decides to gain Kuroto trust by defeating Geiz, which he succeeded. Kuroto then appoints Sougo as his Royal Guard. However, all of this was a ruse from Sougo in order to accomplish his own ambition of being a King. After learning what is vital for a Benevolent Ruler by Eiji Hino, Sougo declares that there is only one King allowed in this era and that Kuroto is not fit to be a King before soundly defeats Kuroto as Zi-O OOO Armor. Behind The Scenes Portrayal Kuroto Dan is portrayed by . As Another OOO, his suit actor is . Notes *Kuroto Dan is the only Ex-Aid character and a veteran Rider who became an Another Rider (Another OOO) made by a Time Jacker, as well as the third Ex-Aid character after Emu Hojo and Hiiro Kagami who appears in Kamen Rider Zi-O. **As King Kuroto Dan, he is inspired by Oda Nobunaga. ***Crossovers involving Kamen Rider OOO featured characters based on Nobunaga appearing in two Movie Wars. **As Another OOO, he has his year number discrepancy, in which Tsukuyomi thought that it is from the Year 2016, but it turns out that it is from Year 2010, in which Uhr made contract to Kuroto Dan in that year before he would become Kamen Rider Genm in 2016. **Kuroto as Another OOO is an Opposite from Eiji Hino. As Eiji is a son of politician, he never boasts about his status and only desires to use his power to protect people; Kuroto is a power-hungry tyrant with a god complex and boasts his status as a king and only fight for his own selfish ends. **Fittingly, Kuroto assuming a royal identity along with him being Another OOO brings to mind the original OOO, a greedy tyrant who uses the power of the Cell Medals for his own desires. **Personality-wise, (King) Kuroto is comparable to Kousei Kougami as both are eccentric, morally-questionable corporate figureheads of their respective companies. **As Another OOO, Kuroto bleed Cell Medals upon injury, which is a nod to the Greeed and their Yummies. *Although hosts of Another Riders are known for being foils of their respective Kamen Riders, Kuroto nonetheless possess similar points to the current OOO himself, Eiji Hino: **Their fathers work in rich jobs (Eiji's father is a politician and Masamune is the then-president of Genm Corp.). **They lost someone important in their past. **They had an experience of becoming a monster of their respective series. **Both of their Rider identities has the ability to create multiple clones (OOO Gatakiriba Combo and Genm Zombie Gamer) and counters an opponent who has time manipulation capability (Super Tatoba Combo and God Maximum Gamer). **Genm Zombie (Action Gamer) and OOO Tatoba Combo shares the same pre-combat stance (their right hand reaches forward whereas the left hand bends backward). **Both at least for once experienced using a different Kamen Rider's power, Kamen Rider Birth and Kamen Rider Blade respectively. Appearances * Kamen Rider Zi-O **Episode 8: Beauty & Beast 2012 **Episode 9: Genm Master 2016 ***Episode 9.5: The King, God, and the Adult **Episode 10: Hawk, Tiger, and Grasshopper 2010 See Also *Eiji Hino - Original Kamen Rider OOO. *OOOArmor - The result of using the OOO Ridewatch. *Hiryu Kakogawa - Second user of the another OOO powers in Kamen Rider Zi-O. *Unnamed Student - Third user of the another OOO powers in Kamen Rider Zi-O. References Category:Zi-O Characters Category:Ex-Aid Characters Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Neo-Heisei Era Riders Category:Another Riders Category:Hawk Monsters Category:Tiger Monsters Category:Grasshopper Monsters Category:Hybrid Monsters Category:Zi-O Riders